Aurora
Aurora is a turquoise, midnight blue, and black sugar glider who works as an artist. She has an older brother named Polar and 5 pet cats named Aries, Josie, Rosie, Dunkin, and Andy. Her girlfriends are Flaky and Whirlwind and her adoptive daughter is Shakra. Characteristics and Biography Aurora, as an artist, likes to draw, mostly traditionally and digitally. She likes posting her art on social media and creates her own characters. She also likes writing, specifically fanfictions. Aurora has anxiety, which affects her everyday life. She gets panic attacks, mostly over little things and social situations. She has trouble sleeping due to this and either wakes up too early or too late, although it may be unrelated. She is only comfortable talking to her close friends. She also has agoraphobia, acrophobia, nyctophobia, and thanatophobia. Sometimes, Aurora binge eats and is fully aware of it. However, she cannot seem to stop eating large quantities of food. She doesn't seem to be gaining weight, however, since she has stayed to same weight, only gaining a couple of pounds each year. Her binge eating may be tied to her anxiety, as she seems to eat more when she gets stressed. Although this could be unrelated, Aurora also has indigestion, which means she has trouble digesting food. This is debatable, however. Most of the time she tries to ignore these problems, but she still worries about gaining weight. Aurora needs glasses to see due to her astigmatism and myopia. Without her glasses, she cannot see far away. She is very sensitive to bright colors and it causes her eye strain. She only takes off her glasses when using technology and when she's inside not watching TV. Aurora has a strange "speech pattern". When meeting new people or out in public by herself, she would be quiet and soft-spoken. However, when around her friends and Flaky, so speaks in her natural voice. She doesn't like yelling/screaming, though sometimes she uses a small bit of it to exaggerate. She also thinks that everyone is equal and that the "minority" should be accepted more often. She is also a slight feminist, but she is mostly an egalitarian. Although she doesn't have any powers, she does have the ability to fly/glide with the help of her patagiums. She also has a low stamina, which prevents her from running for a long time. Personality Aurora is very shy at first, which can only be broken when SHE decides to be social. Other people who decide to socialize with her will be ignored due to her anxiety. She has trouble making friends as she only "becomes social" for a short period of time, which is strange considering she mainly socially isolates herself. Aurora is shown to be empathetic and loyal to her friends. She really cares about them and doesn't want them to leave her. No matter how "annoying" a few of her friends could be, she still manages to stay with them. She hates it when her friends fight, especially when she's trying to negotiate with them. Most of the time, she is afraid of speaking up and trying to stop arguments, since she is afraid of messing up. Due to being agoraphobic, Aurora has problem speaking up so she has a habit of keeps things in, which is really bad for her. She does vent when she needs to, however. This unintentionally offends people for some reason. She is mostly open to other people's beliefs and tries her best to accept who they are. However, she doesn't sugarcoat and is very blunt, which can also unintentionally offend people. She is not afraid to speak her opinion to others. When facing with people she hates, she becomes very snarky and salty, barely sugarcoating anything she says about them. This is mainly because she believes that people who are rude to her, dislike her for the dumbest reasons, or offend her personally, or hurt her girlfriends, Flaky and Whirlwind, deserve this kind of treatment. This is also mainly so they can stay away from her. Aurora has trouble forgiving people at first and she takes time to forgive others. If you rush her, she is less likely to forgive you and might start disliking you. She is very irritate and impatient at times. She is very emotional and hates it when people expect her to have "no emotion", since her empathy gets in the way too much. Aurora has a habit of stating random facts, which can confuse some people. Appearance Aurora is a turquoise sugar glider with midnight blue tips on her ears, tip of tail, feet, eye circles, and patagiums. She has black inner ears, head marking, stomach marking, and has a black strip on her patagiums. She has bags around her eyes, either due to uneven sleeping patterns or genetics. She has a light blue eyes and has a beauty mark on the bottom/side of her right eye. She also has dirty blonde hair. She has light gray whiskers as well and short fangs. She wears a grayish dark blue shirt with a light blue galaxy-like pattern in the center of her shirt with a black and white cat with turquoise eyes in the center of her shirt. She also wears black pants. Since she is a marsupial, she does have a pouch, but she barely uses it. Episodes Starring Featuring Appearances Trivia *She is 19 years old and was born on April 20th. **She is actually older than the creator herself, whom is actually 14. *Many of the things in her bio are true about the creator herself. *She is an omnivore. *She is from Massachusetts, like her creator. She moved in 2010. **She has a slight boston accent. *She is agnostic. *Her favorite drink is Diet Mountain Dew and loves acidic tastes. *Her favorite kind of music genre is electronic music. **Her favorite sub-genre is Hardcore/Hardstyle. Category:AuroraFlaky's Characters Category:Self-inserts Category:Sugar Gliders Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Marsupials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mentally Unstable Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Females Category:Characters